


The Angel in Me.

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amulets, Angels, Demons, M/M, Talisman, Vodou (Voodoo)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can a murderer and drug dealer be a 'good' person?  Is it possible he's worth redeeming?</p><p>Levi never even considered himself a good person...but God isn't so certain.  He needs Levi to commit one way or the other and He sends someone to help Levi choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel in Me.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: TAiM"
> 
> This story has a supernatural theme (I don't mean the show by the same name). There are angels and demons that work against each other to capture a mortal's soul. 
> 
> Some angst. 
> 
> Triggers: Rape, prostitution, murder, drugs, suicide, torture, hostage situation, and kidnapping.
> 
> ** In Louisiana, 'Creole' identifies French-speaking populations of French or Spanish descent. Their ancestors were upper class whites, many of whom were plantation owners or officials during the French and Spanish colonial periods. During the eighteenth and nineteenth century, they formed a separate caste that used French. They were Catholics, and retained the traditional cultural traits of related social groups in France, but they were the first French group to be submerged by Anglo-Americans. Source: http://www.everyculture.com/multi/Bu-Dr/Creoles.html **
> 
> *** Vodou is the proper term for the religious practice commonly referred to as Voodoo ***
> 
> **** Mephistopheles  is a demon featured in German folklore. Source: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mephistopheles ~ he is said to be the collector of *damned* souls.

Levi's so glad he finally got his car out of storage. He's been out for over a week but it just didn't happen. He had too many loose ends to knot back together. Pushing the fuckers' back into their own territories, getting rid of that snitch 'O', and most of all fucking the one man he actually wanted to fuck. But now that he has his wheels again, he feels free. 

As he begins to pass his old hunting ground, he notices the light on the corner is out again. In an instant, a flash of lightening lights up the pole and he sees a figure propped where he used to stand. He slows down and slides the window on the passenger side of his Challenger down. 

“Hey, kid, you want to make $20 bucks?” 

The kid looks over his sunglasses at him and asks, “You a cop?”

Levi smirks at that saying, “No. Are you?”

“Too young,” the kid replies. “Make it $50.”

“Hop in,” Levi says as he unlocks the door, “but ditch the cigarette. There's no smoking in this baby.”

The kid slides in as he flicks his cigarette down into the sewer grate and they take off. A moment later, a small explosion rips out of the grate where he'd just flicked his cigarette. The stench of sewer gas fills the air as another figure appears.

“So, brat, do you have a name,” Levi asks.

“It's Eren. Where we going?”

“Back to my place. It's just around the corner,” Levi lies.

After about ten minutes, they finally arrive. “Just around the corner, huh?”

Levi looks over at the kid...Eren, but says nothing more.

The apartment is clean, super clean and Eren says, “Where do you want to do this? On the sofa, in your bedroom...”

“Listen, kid, um, I'm sorry,” Levi states as he removes his jacket. The man is wearing a white collar.

“Oh, fuck, are you into kink or are you a real priest 'cause I got to tell you...”

“What? Oh, fuck no. Neither. I just had to make a delivery and well, it was at a church.”

“So what? You go around impersonating priest for kicks?”

“No, brat. The delivery was inside a Catholic church and it just went better without all the eyes on us. Anyway, like I started to say, I don't want you to 'service' me in the traditional sense.”

“Just tell me what you want. I've been doing this awhile now so I've probably heard it all,” Eren adds flatly.

“Clean my bathroom for me and I'll give you the money,” Levi states.

“Okay, is there a costume you want me to wear,” Eren asks thinking that that's how this weirdo gets his rocks off. A french maid or a butler's uniform...

“No,” Levi adds.

“So naked then,” Eren asks wondering what this guy's angle is.

Levi chuckles saying, “No. You can be fully dressed. I just want you to clean for me and if you get too tired, you can eat and even sleep here tonight, if you want.”

“If I stay, you'll have to pay,” Eren adds quickly.

“How much more,” Levi wants to know.

“$300,” Eren says.

“Done,” Levi adds. He removes his wallet and gives Eren $50 now. “You'll get the rest tomorrow morning when I drop you off.”

“Where's your bathroom?” the kid asks.

“Down the hall and make a right,” Levi replies while hanging up his jacket. He removes the collar and tosses it on the kitchen counter. Levi checks to make certain there are clean sheets on the guest bed. 

Just then Levi hears a cellphone ring. He hears Eren answer, “Hello? Oh, hi. Yeah. No, not really. I'm with a client right now. No. Tomorrow would be better. Okay. Sure, bye.”

Eren opens the bathroom door and finds it just as neat and clean as the rest of the apartment. “Um, sir, you said you just wanted me to clean your bathroom, right?”

“Yes, Eren. Just wipe the mirror down, sweep the floor...everything you need is in the closet in there.” Eren opens the closet to find it well stocked with supplies. Everything is labeled and in its proper place. 

“Okay, weirdo,” he whispers to no one. He does as instructed. He wipes the mirror and sweeps the floor. The rag comes off clean and the floor doesn't even have one spiderweb or one dust bunny.

Eren sits on the toilet lid and counts off ten minutes more just to make it look like he is working for his money. Then he realizes how stupid it must seem since the man would know whether his own bathroom needed cleaning or not. When he exits, he finds that Levi is preparing him a nice meal. “That smells good.”

“I hope you like it,” Levi replies as he adds the chopped onions to the green peppers. “Sit, it will be ready in a couple of minutes.”

Eren sits and wonders why he's here. Why he's suppose to be staying over night but some people do pay for actually company. He just knows this Levi guys looks too young and too good to need to pay for that. Shit, the guy shouldn't have to pay for sex even, but whatever floats your boat.

“I do want to talk with you,” Levi adds finally. 

“Okay,” Eren says softly.

“Do you promise to stay until morning?”

“That's what you're paying me for,” Eren adds.

Levi brings their plates over setting one in front of Eren. “What would you like to drink?”

“Just water is fine,” the kid says.

Levi reaches in his refrigerator and pulls out a bottled water then brings his own cup of tea with him.

Eren expected tap water. He's only had bottled water a few times. He takes a swig and relishes the clean taste. He inhales the smell of his food once more before taking a tentative bite. “Wow!” he says after swallowing. “This is great!”

“Thank you,” Levi adds then digs in to his own dinner. 

No words are exchanged during the rest of their meal and Eren helps Levi clean up. He runs his hand over the older man's back, down his spine, yet before he can reach Levi's lower back the man says, “Eren, please, sit on the sofa. I'll join you in a minute.”

Eren nods as a wicked smile crosses his lips.

Levi attempts to steady himself. “Shit, I'm so out of practice,” he thinks to himself. Once the dishes are done, Levi joins the kid who is now in just a t-shirt and jeans. “Are you hot?” Levi asks noting that the kid has removed not only his jacket but also his socks and shoes. 

“A little,” Eren says as he quickly lifts his t-shirt over his head and tosses it aside. Damn, the kid is fit...and beautiful! Oh, this is not such a good idea after all.

“Put your shirt back on. I'll just turn the air conditioner up a little,” Levi adds reluctantly. 

But Eren grabs hold of Levi's wrist and asks, “Don't you want me?”

“Oh, kid, you have no idea,” Levi replies but steadies himself against his own selfish desires to say, “I chose you because I've been where you are now. I'd really like to help you find another way.”

“Find another way? Oh, fuck...are you trying to convert me or something,” Eren asks as he shoots up off the couch.

“I'm trying to help you find another life. I don't want you to make the same choices I had no choice in making. I'm willing to sponsor you and help you find a decent job.”

“Who are you? Mary Poppins? No one gives a shit about street kids except for what they can get them to do for them.” Grabbing his shirt, socks, jacket, and quickly stepping into his shoes Eren says, “Nice try, old man, but I'm not falling for it.”

“Please, don't leave,” Levi says as he follows Eren to the door.

“Besides you didn't turn out so bad. You have a nice place, a bitching car...”

“I'm also a drug dealer that just got out of prison a week ago,” Levi says flatly and his look is dead. There is nothing there. No humor, no sorrow, no regret what so ever. The change in his persona is so complete, it's frightening. Eren takes a step away from him. “This is who I am. This is what I've become. This is not what I want for you, Eren. This is not the life you deserve.”

The honesty behind Levi's words is so profound that Eren closes the door. He looks at the man with the dead, indifferent gaze and says, “Seriously, you'll help me to have a better life?”

There is the slightest nod of acknowledgment. “Take a shower and go to bed, brat. We'll talk in the morning,” Levi says as he turns and walks into the master bedroom quickly slamming the door behind him.

* * *

The morning finds Eren up fixing breakfast for the two of them when Levi comes out of the shower. “I thought about what you said,” Eren starts. “But what do you suggest I do with Erwin...my pimp? He's not going to give me up easily.”

“Smith is your pimp?” Levi questions thinking, “That's right. That corner is Titan property now.”

“I don't know the guy's last name. We're not that close,” Eren admits. 

“I know Erwin. We'll talk it over with him,” Levi states firmly. Eren sets the plates on the table and Levi looks down at what he's made. A bit surprised at how good it looks, he takes a bite. “Not bad.”

Eren smiles and it's then that Levi gets a good look at the kid in the morning light. Chestnut hair, straight white teeth, and the most intriguing ocean blue eyes. Oh, my god, Levi realizes, he could easily fall for this brat! “Thank you,” Eren offers.

Levi is pulled from his thoughts wondering what he's being thanked for. But for a moment he forgets himself and says, “You're too good looking to sell yourself so cheap.”

Eren's smile broadens and Levi sees the kid's dimples clearly. “Oh, fuck me...” Levi hisses under his breath.

“I'm still willing,” Eren says causally.

“You're still willing to do what?”

“Fuck you,” Eren states without any hint of embarrassment or remorse.

Levi runs his hand over his face then through his hair. “Maybe another time, kid.” Once he's eaten, Levi says, “I have to go out for awhile. Just sit tight and think about what career you'd like to have if money were no object.”

“You mean like being a brain surgeon or business owner?”

“Exactly. If you could study anything or do anything, what would you choose. Pick three choices and we'll talk when I get back,” Levi states. 

“Can I go with you?” Eren asks.

“Sorry, kid, but where I'm going and what I'm doing isn't something I want you to witness,” Levi says as he walks out the door, shutting it behind himself.

The minute the door's closed, Eren's on his phone. “Yes, he's gone. Sure. I'll be waiting.”

When Levi returns home, he hears his stereo blasting clearly from the front porch. He doesn't want the neighbor's complaining. He lives a solitary life and keeps to himself so as not to invite stupidity into his life. Eren obviously has no problem making a fool of himself. He enters his apartment and the stereo is so fucking loud, his moves are silenced. He walks right up to Eren and places his gun next to the back of his head. Eren freezes. The muzzle presses against his skull twice as Eren realizes the man wants him to silence the stereo using the remote.

Silence follows and Levi hisses, “When you're a drug dealer, it's smart to keep a low profile and NOT draw attention to yourself.”

The next moment Levi feels something press against the back of his undercut as a soft voice says, “Drop it!”

Levi sticks up his hands and lessens his hold on the weapon waiting for the intruder to take it so he can elbow him in the ribs. 

“I said to drop it, asshole,” the voice repeats.

Levi tosses the weapon onto the seat of his armchair. 

“Now sit,” the voice commands firmly. Levi walks around to the closer loveseat and sits. It's only then that he realizes the intruder is a woman. She puts Levi's gun in the small of her back and sits beside Eren. She uncocks her weapon but doesn't put it away.

“Sorry,” Eren says, “about the noise, I mean. I'm not used to having a stereo so it kind of is a nice surprise. The girl with the gun is my sister Mikasa. Don't let her furrowed brow and snarl fool you. She's really quite a sweetheart.”

Levi looks the girl over. Now this looks more like a street hardened bitch. Someone that could kill you without giving the act a second thought. “So now what? You two rob me?”

“What? Oh, no,” Eren states, “nothing of the kind. She just needs a place to crash so I told her I'm sure you wouldn't mind so much. I mean she is family and you are helping the only one of us she has left.”

Levi looks her over again. The intensity of her eyes is unnerving but Levi says, “As long as you're not planning on killing me or some shit and you keep the noise down, I don't mind.” Mikasa gives him a single nod to let him know she understands his terms. “Oh, and if you're after product, you should know I don't shit where I eat.”

“What does that mean?” Eren asks as his brow furrows.

Mikasa states, “He's saying his coke stash isn't stashed here, Eren.”

“I'm not into drugs,” Eren adds softly as he yawns. Levi checks his watch. It's after nine at night so it is time for them to relax and get ready for bed. Just then there's a knock on the door. 

Levi looks at the girl and whispers, “I need my firearm back.” He is surprised when she actually hands it back to him. “Stay put both of you so you're not in the line of fire.” Cautiously, Levi looks at the monitor for the security camera mounted outside his door. He sees a young kid smiling and waving at the camera. Levi puts his gun at the small of his back, sliding his shirt over it and opens the door saying, “Please, tell me you're lost.”

“I'm lost,” the small blonde says. 

“Armin?” Eren's voice calls out from the living room. He springs up as the boy walks right into Levi's apartment. “What are you doing here?”

“The Boss told me to keep an eye on you two,” Armin replies with a smile. “I'm sorry, sir. I'm Armin Arlert. Eren's best friend.”

“You know, Eren, I'm not running a frat house or in his case a day care. Shit, kid, how old are you?” Levi asks.

“Oh, I'm a bit older than I look,” Armin replies cryptically. 

Mikasa snorts then rolls her eyes. “I'm hitting the shower then going to bed,” she calls out as she heads for the bathroom.

“What are you doing here?” Eren hisses under his breath as he pulls Armin aside. 

“You two know you're not allowed to double gang a potential client without balance,” Armin adds. “I'm here to make certain no one is being unduly influenced.”

Eren growls.

“Is something wrong?” Levi asks not wanting a shouting match this late at night. 

“No, sir,” Armin replies, “everything is fine. I call the sofa!”

“Like a care,” Eren hisses, “I have a bed.”

“Actually, Eren, I think Mikasa just laid claim to it. Unless you're planning on doubling up with someone,” Armin adds with a raise of his eyebrow as his eyes shift to Levi.

Eren looks at Levi with the most innocent smile but Levi quickly says, “No fucking way, brat. You'll probably hog the covers.”

* * *

Eren waits until he's certain Levi's asleep before entering his bedroom. He crawls into bed with the older man craving the warmth of his body. Eren presses his face into the man's undercut, feeling the soft bristly feel of it. He sighs and places his arm around Levi's waist. In an instant, Eren is pinned to the mattress with a blade at his throat. Fearful sea-blue eyes meet dead gray ones as Levi studies the man at his mercy. It takes a moment for his brain to catch up to his instincts. When it does, Levi hisses bitterly saying, “Fucking brat, I nearly killed you!”

Slowly Levi removes the hand with the knife and stows the weapon once more under his pillow.

“Why are you in my bed?” Levi asks flatly.

“I got cold on the floor,” Eren states softly.

“Why didn't you slip in bed with Mikasa?”

“And wake up with a black eye? No thanks.”

“So you'd rather have a slit throat than a black eye,” Levi asks while making a *tch* sound.

“I'd rather not have either,” Eren says with a blush. 

“So why are you still in my bed?” Levi asks.

“I'm starting to like you, Levi. I like being near you...”

“Stop! You and I are from different worlds. There's no way in hell I'll allow myself to get mixed up with you. You need to live a different life than I have. I refuse to let you die an early death.”

“Why can't we live that life together? Why can't you leave your life here and join me?” Eren asks sincerely perplexed.

“This is the only life I know, kid, and I'm too fucking old to try something new,” Levi states with a tiny hint of remorse. After a short pause Levi says, “There are more blankets in the hall closet. Now go before I throw you out on your ass.”

“I'll go on one condition,” Eren says as innocently as he can.

“And what's that, brat?”

Without saying another word, Eren leans in to kiss those soft pink lips of Levi's. He pulls away with Levi's lower lip plucked between his teeth. In an instant, Eren is once again pinned to the mattress but this time Levi's hungry mouth is desperately devouring his fresh prey. It's only when Levi moves to Eren's neck and Eren moans his name does Levi realize what he's doing. He quickly grabs the kid and using his foot, shoves his ass out the door. Levi slams and locks it for good measure. “Fucking brat,” he hisses as he crawls back under the covers. It takes him a few minutes to relax enough to fall back to sleep. Just before he does, he licks his lips...tasting Eren as a smile slowly creeps onto his face. His last waking thought is: “Brat...”

Eren catches himself before he hits the hall wall. Armin hears the commotion and watches as Eren gets two more blankets out of the hall closet. Smirking Armin asks, “He's not too keen on you, is he?”

“Oh, he's very keen on me. He's just holding back,” Eren states. “And how old are you anyway, Armin? No one uses words like 'keen' any longer.” 

Armin laughs at that saying, “Oh, I forgot to thank you for the help getting here.”

“What do you mean?”

“You flicked a cigarette into the sewer grate. The explosion made it a lot easier for me to transport up,” Armin replies.

“This is the third time your boss has interfered with me getting my wings,” Eren complains hotly.

“Perhaps he has his own plans for you, Eren.”

“Fuck you! I'm not dead yet and he's not my boss,” Eren hisses bitterly.

“Oh, but if things go my way,” Armin says slyly, “he just might be.”

“You always come off playing the saint but we both know what you really are.”

“Oh, and what's that, Eren? Who am I really?” Armin says feigning ignorance.

“One of the damned with no chance at redemption. I know your story, Armin Arlert. I know how thieves murdered your grandfather...your last remaining family member and how you tracked them down with your massive brain power. Did you turn them into the police? No, you murdered them but murdering them wasn't enough. You tortured them first. Taking your sweet time to carve them up. Then, finally, once you realized what you'd done, you killed yourself with your grandfather's shotgun. Yes, Armin, suicide is a one way ticket to hell. You don't pass go and you never collect that $200 bucks!”

Armin's lower lip starts to tremble at the memory of what he's done. His innocent blue eyes glisten with tears. Eren actually starts to feel sorry for the kid but in a bright flash of fire and smoke, Armin quickly disappears. 

“Wow, I guess I'll sleep on the sofa then,” Eren thinks to himself happily as he plops down in Armin's wake.

* * *  
“How's he doing, Carla?” Grisha asks while stepping into the room. 

“The same. Always the same. A few sparks then nothing.”

He can tell his wife's heart is breaking. He can't bear to see her like this for much longer. He squeezes her shoulder saying, “Come home, honey. You need some rest.”

“I'll rest when I'm dead,” she says but immediately regrets her choice of words. Holding her son's hand she says, “Baby, I'm not giving up on you. I know you're capable of some great things. Make me proud by proving me right. And if you see Mikasa, please tell her I miss her.”

* * *

Eren wakes up with a massive headache. Mikasa finds him holding his head in his hands and looking miserable. “That bad,” she asks.

“Yes. Damn it, I wish she'd just give up and pull the plug already," Eren hisses.

“You know she won't do that.”

“I know,” Eren says bitterly. “Oh, mom says she misses you.”

“When you wake up, tell her I miss her too,” Mikasa adds with a hint of tender affection to her voice. “Hey, where's Armin?”

“Oh, he got pissed at me and left. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back,” Eren adds amused.

“Eren, I'm not certain that my being here is helping you with Levi,” she says. “He seems exactly the same.”

“Yes, but the only way I'll earn my wings is to help him make the right decision. He has to choose us. I know he's a good man. You should have seen what happened last night,” Eren adds then blushes.

“Oh, my god! What happened,” she whispers as she sits on the sofa next to Eren.

“I kissed him, he kissed me back, and then he kicked me out locking the door between us for good measure. He's holding back and I know he doesn't want to. I tell you, Mikasa, he's one of us. He's good and we need to show that to the Big Guy upstairs.”

“How exactly do we go about doing that?”

“No idea,” Eren says, defeated.

“Oh, that was a lot of help,” Mikasa says as she nudges his shoulder with her own. “So how was it?”

“How was what?” Eren asks.

“His kiss? You said he kissed you back. Well?”

“Oh, god, it was incredible! I know I don't have much to compare it to but, Mikasa, I swear the guy's good. Very good.” And she laughs, actually laughs at the way Eren is so completely taken with this guy. 

“You know, it's too bad he's going to die soon. It would be so much nicer if the two of you could spend your lifetimes together,” she adds.

“I was thinking about that," Eren admits. "Do you think it's possible for him to survive the robbery attempt?” 

“Ooo, that's a pretty big order. I don't know if the Big Guy would be willing to help you there. You'd have to really prove Levi is worth another fifty plus years.”

“Help me to do that, Mikasa, please? He's worth it. I know he is,” Eren pleads.

“Yes, but if you two are together as mortals, and you're both men...isn't that a sin?”

“It didn't even make God's top ten list so I'd say it's a more minor sin than say lying or cheating on your spouse,” Eren replies.

“True. I never thought of it that way,” Mikasa states.

Just then Levi unlocks his bedroom door and heads for the bathroom. A moment later, they hear the shower running. 

“You know, he looks like a train wreck when he first wakes up but after his shower, he just freaking shines like a silver pendent,” Mikasa states. She looks over at Eren who is still gazing at the bathroom door Levi just disappeared through. “Oh, wow, you got it bad. Earth to Eren, come in Eren...”

“Did you say something?”

“I've been talking to you for ten minutes. Where's your mind at?” Seeing the way Eren blushes at her, Mikasa says, “Never mind. I don't want to know.”

* * *  
Carla walks into Mt. Sina Hospital's chapel. She kneels before the alter making the sign of the cross before taking a seat and pulling out her rosary. She prays in earnest hoping that this time God will hear her plea. That this time He will finally answer her pray and bring her baby back to her. Tears stream down her face as she bows her head in submission to God's will. 

A moment later, she hears someone join her. There is a slight shuffling of feet as the footsteps stop near the pew she's sitting in. She glances over to see a young boy about her son's age looking sadly at her.

“Mrs. Jaeger?”

“Yes?”

“Mrs. Jaeger, I don't mean to interrupt you but your son and I go to the same high school. I just wanted to say how sorry I am that this happened to him. Eren is a good person and I sincerely hope he pulls through,” the boy states.

“Thank you...um, I didn't get your name,” Carla says.

“It's Armin, ma’am. Armin Arlert. Oh, I almost forgot,” Armin states as he turns back again. “This is his,” he adds while handing her a class ring with Eren's birthstone and graduation date on it. “Please, be certain to place it on his hand yourself.”

“I will, Armin. I promise,” Carla says with a grateful look. He smiles back at her and then leaves her with her thoughts.

* * *

“So Eren, have you thought about what you want to study or where you wish to work,” Levi asks. 

“I've been thinking about nothing else for two days,” Eren states but the roll of his eyes indicates the level of his sarcasm.

“Listen, brat. I expect you to take this serious. You need to focus on what you're going to do with your life.”

“I told you last night what I wanted to do with my life and you kicked me out of your bedroom,” Eren says in frustration.

“Fucking is not the only thing out there, brat.”

“I meant, that I told you that I wanted to spend my life with you, you perv.”

“You do realize you just said you wanted to spend your life with me and then called me a perv, right? 'Cause I'm not going to adopt you or some shit like that. If you're with me, you'd have to be with me, understand?” Levi states clearly.

“So that's a maybe to the living a life together thing then, right,” Eren asks quickly as a smile etches its way across his face. 

Levi sighs, “If...and I am only saying 'if' that were the case, you're not mooching off of me, kid. You'd have to earn your keep.” Eren stretches lazily while scratching his stomach. Levi rolls his eyes and adds, “Paying me with sexual favors is not earning your keep! You have to have a real job that pays real money. One that you're not going to be arrested for doing, kid.”

“Fine. I'll search the web today and see what looks promising,” Eren replies.

“Good. When I get home this time, you'd better have those three choices picked out so we can talk about how feasible they are,” Levi adds while taking his breakfast plate to the sink. 

As he's washing it, Eren slides up to him saying, “Are you certain you wouldn't rather have me pay you in sexual favors?”

Levi looks right back at him saying, “Kid, I'm certain I'd be the one teaching you and you'd be the one needing to pay me for my time.”

Mikasa is on the sofa reading. She starts laughing when she hears Levi's comment. “Oh, be quiet you,” Eren says hotly. He plops down beside her and she keeps right on laughing. He picks up a sofa pillow and smacks her with it. She grabs one of her own and begins beating him. Finally, he cries, “Uncle!”

“Damn straight,” Mikasa says while putting the pillow behind her back once more. “Besides, I'm sure Levi knows you better than you know yourself, little brother. Plus you should choose what type of profession you want to do. No matter how good you look now, looks fade and well, no one is going to pay you for your time forever.”

“Listen to your sister, Eren. Choose a career. I'll be home by eight. Be good you two,” Levi adds while locking the door behind him. 

“Finally,” Armin hisses as he pops into the kitchen.

“Where did you run off to,” Mikasa asks.

“Oh, I had something to take care of,” Armin replies. “So Eren, how do you feel?”

“Me? Fine. Why did you ask?”

“Oh, no reason,” Armin states with a smug look on his brow. “So what are you two planning today?”

“Eren's going to think about a career choice and I'm going to help him,” Mikasa states.

“Boring. I think I'll go keep an eye on Levi,” Armin says with a devilish grin as he pops back out again leaving a little smoke in his wake. 

“Should we follow him,” Eren asks.

“No. He can't do anything to Levi. He knows that. All he can do is make suggestions,” Mikasa reminds him.

Still Eren is a bit worried about the little troll. He doesn't want him anywhere near Levi. 

“What type of doctor is Grisha?” Mikasa asks.

“He's a trauma surgeon,” Eren replies. “He's the first doctor people see when they've been in a car accident, or shot, or something that brings them into the Emergency Room.”

“Why don't you just say he's the doctor that handles the victims of violence?”

“Huh? Oh, don't know. Probably because he uses that term himself. He doesn't bother dumbing it down,” Eren replies with a shrug.

“How about your mom?”

“She was a nurse, but stopped when I was little,” Eren replies.

“So why don't you do one of those jobs then? They pay pretty decent.”

“I'm not smart enough to be a doctor, Mikasa.”

“Says who?” she asks.

Eren blinks a couple of times. Has anyone ever told him he's not smart enough to be a doctor? He doesn't really think so. His father does it and that man seems pretty obtuse sometimes. “Do you really think I could do that?”

“I don't see why not. Plus you do know a few things that has rubbed off from being around your father. Certainly you have a leg up on many in the general populace.” 

True. Eren's father had him memorize the entire human skeletal system by the time he was in fifth grade, the internal organs by the sixth grade, and all the muscles by the time he was in seventh grade. In eighth grade, they started on the in-depth analysis of the thoracic region then Eren started rebelling. He refused to listen. He was more interested in trying to fit in with a click at school, so he begged his parents to let him try out for sports. He was good at track, gymnastics, anything that allowed him to run, jump, and not have to work as part of a team. He got very competitive. And it was on the trip home from practice during his Sophomore year that the man who had numerous DUIs went left of center and hit Eren's car head-on. The man walked away unscathed while Eren still remains in a coma.

“Mikasa, this is pointless. You know as well as I do that I'm never going to wake up again. I wouldn't be on this mission if my fate was still undecided,” Eren states earnestly.

“I know the outlook is grim,” she says, “but you want to help Levi, don't you? Soon he will be out of options and we'll be gone. If he doesn't choose a distinct route, his passed will decide for him.”

“Why can't I just tell him the truth?” Eren sighs.

“Just what truth is that? That you're really a comatose patient in a hospital, waiting for your mother to give up all hope and pull the plug on you? That you know he's about to be shot during a robbery and you need him to choose whether he's a good person so when he dies, he'll go to heaven or a bad person so he can be sent to hell? I can hear you right now saying, 'God isn't certain, Levi, He needs you to help Him decide. Oh, and while I'm at it Mikasa here is an angel...she was tortured and killed by two lowlifes when she began to fight back. One of the fuckers hit her so hard that her neck snapped.' He'll have you committed, Eren,” she states firmly.

“You forgot about Armin.”

“Oh, yeah, that's the best part. Armin is a demon. He's here to make sure we don't unduly influence your decision. Please!”

“Are you sure Armin can't do anything to Levi while we're here?” Eren asks again still a bit worried.

“No, he's not allowed. Now focus. You have to come up with three choices and we should give more details as to why you chose each so Levi has some reason to believe you didn't just pick the first three things you read about.”

“Fine. If I do wake up, I don't want to be a doctor. They don't spend any time with their families,” Eren states.

“I would think they'd be more inclined since they have a better lifestyle then say a janitor. I mean, you can afford to go on family vacations once in awhile plus you have nice things most working class stiffs never have in abundance.”

“Well, it doesn't feel like he spends anytime with me and mom,”Eren states.

“Perhaps that's because you really are a brat. You want everything your own way and for daddy to be there all the time is one of those things you want that you just can't have,” Mikasa reasons. “Think about Levi's life for a moment. Did he even know his father? Does he know what happened to his mother? What was his first job? Did anyone ever give him anything without wanting something in return?”

Eren thinks for a moment but he realizes he doesn't have access to this information. “You'd have to tell me the answers, Mikasa, 'cause I don't know.”

“I tell you what. Why don't you just ask Levi tonight when he gets home? I'll leave you two alone so Armin can't interfere. You ask him these questions and you might understand why he's so adamant about you choosing and planning your life out,” Mikasa says.

When Levi returns home, Eren sets dinner before him and asks, “Did you know your father?”

“Did I know my father? What kind of question is that?” Levi asks.

“I'd just like to know more about you,” Eren adds while sitting across from him.

Levi cocks an eyebrow at the younger man then sighs and says, “No. I don't even know his name. Happy now?”

“Not yet. What happened to your mother?” Eren asks and that one makes Levi uncharacteristically uncomfortable. 

His eyes narrow as he asks, “Why are you asking me this?”

“I don't know anything about you really. If we're going to spend our lives together...”

“Fine. My mother was killed when I was thirteen. Now are we done here?” he asks, clearly agitated.

“No, I need to know what your first job was,” Eren states casually not realizing he's treading into dangerous territory. 

Levi is silent for nearly ten minutes as he watches Eren eat. Seeing how angry Levi is getting, Eren sits back seriously confused.

Through clenched teeth Levi say, “I blew a fat, old fuck for ten dollars so I could buy something to eat!”

Eren looks into Levi's eyes. He sees a bitterness there that is so raw, so painfully honest. Eren's taken back by this and empathetically asks, “You've never had anyone give you something without wanting something in return, have you?”

“No, Eren. I've never gotten something for nothing,” Levi replies flatly. “I'm going to bed. Don't keep me up all night making noise,” he adds as he storms off.

Mikasa and Armin return about twenty minutes later. “Eren, I got to thank you,” Armin says, “whatever you're doing, you just pushed Levi toward the dark side.”

“Shut up, Armin, you ass,” Mikasa states. “Eren, it will be okay.”

“It is okay, Mikasa. You helped me realize what an incredible ass I've been toward Levi's offer. Tomorrow, I will find three careers I'm honestly interested in. I'll talk to him because now I realize how much better my life has been and how much I've taken that for granted.”

“Sure, that sounds like it will work,” Armin says with a smirk. 

“Oh, shut up, Arlert,” Eren says this time. Eren walks over to the sofa and lays down. He glares at the meddlesome demon daring Armin to challenge him for his spot. 

Armin glances at the guest bedroom door and Mikasa hisses, “Don't even think about it, devil's bitch!”

“Fine,” Armin says in utter defeat. He grabs two blankets and a pillow out from underneath Eren's feet and resigns himself to sleeping on the floor.

Eren rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling thinking, “It's going to be a long night.”

The next morning, Levi is still in a foul mood. Mikasa is gone already and so is Armin. Eren is cooking again and looks at Levi saying, “I hope you're hungry.”

“Nope,” Levi states flatly while reaching for the tea kettle. Once his tea is ready he takes a seat at the kitchen counter. 

“Levi, I've been thinking...”

“Well, that's a first,” Levi grumbles.

“No, really. I need to apologize for being so insensitive yesterday. I grilled you on subjects that you weren't comfortable talking about...”

“Kid, stop. You are a young shithead and I don't expect you to understand where I'm from or what I've done to survive.”

“But I want to understand,” Eren says as he places a plate of scrabbled eggs and toast in front of Levi. “I just went about it directly. I should have eased into it a bit.”

“I admire the direct approach,” Levi explains. “I just didn't expect to be talking about something like that is all.” Levi's eyes flicker up to meet Eren's for a moment. Then he looks at the breakfast in front of him. Taking his fork in hand, he samples the breakfast saying, “Not bad.”

“Thanks. You are running low on eggs, milk, cheese, and tea bags,” Eren chimes. 

“Make a list and I'll get some groceries before I come back,” Levi states softly. 

“Already done,” Eren says as he places the list beside Levi's plate. “Also tonight I do want to talk about my career choices. I know we didn't have a chance to last night and I'm going to do a bit more research regarding pay scales and advancement opportunities,” Eren states.”

Levi looks over at where Eren is now seated. A look of pride crosses his face as he finally hears some positive feed back from the kid. 

“Honestly, it was your admissions last night that made me realize how easy I've had it,” Eren admits.

“You're a male prostitute. How easy can your life actually be?”

“No, I'm not. I'm actually a doctor's son. I'm in a coma right now at Mt. Sina Hospital because the car I was driving was front ended by a drunk driver. My mother hasn't got the courage to pull the plug so I'm in limbo. I'm here to help you realize you're a good person and to choose to be a good person before you're killed in just a few weeks.” This is what Eren wants to say. But he can't. He's not allowed to and Levi wouldn't believe him even it he did break the rules and confess. 

Instead he admits, “Levi, you would have been my first customer.”

“What?”

“I just started working for Erwin. I was lucky you came by when you did. I didn't expect any of this,” he says while looking around. “You truly saved me from a life of misery.”

Levi isn't certain whether he should be pleased or pissed. He caught this one before he felt the misery of this life and Levi knows there are so many others that need his hope and help, but he caught this one before he felt the misery of this life! “You are lucky it was me, kid, 'cause I've lived this life and it's not a good life by any stretch of the imagination.”

“I know, that's why I'm seriously putting thought into what I should do with my life,” Eren's voice starts to fade, “...when I wake up...”

“When you wake up?”

Eren looks at him like a deer caught in a set of headlights. 

“What's wrong, Eren? You look like you're going to be sick,” Levi states.

* * *

And that's when Carla Jaeger places the class ring on Eren's finger saying, “Your friend Armin brought this for you yesterday. He said that I should place it on your finger directly.”

* * *

Eren feels the warmth pass from his finger, through his hand, racing toward his heart. “Levi, I'm sorry but I might not recognize you when I wake up. Please, forgive me if I don't.”

“What?” Levi says still confused as he watches Eren grab his chest and crash to the floor. “Eren? Eren!” Levi scrambles to the charger holding his cell phone and quickly dials 911. “Yes, an ambulance...” he says giving the dispatcher the vital information she needs to get the EMTs to his apartment immediately. He is kneeling beside Eren trying to get a response but isn't having any luck. He unlocks the door for the EMTs when they arrive and tells them all he knows regarding Eren's collapse.

Levi follows the ambulance to Mt. Sina Hospital. He gives Admissions as much information as he has on the kid knowing that he has to claim to be a relative in order to get any information back out again. “His uncle...” Levi claims. 

When the doctor comes to speak with him, Levi is prepared for the worst. “Sir, we need to ask you some questions.”

“Certainly,” Levi replies.

“Has Eren been out of the country, exposed to unsanitary conditions...”

Levi answers as best he can but admittedly isn't much help. “There doesn't seem to be a cause for him to be in a coma,” the doctor states. “We were wondering if perhaps he's was bitten, but there's no bite marks. It's a mystery, but we'll keep a close eye on him and notify you if anything changes.”

“Thank you, sir,” Levi adds with his heartfelt appreciation.

Levi is resting in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs when he hears a nurse say, “I'm telling you, Nancy. They look identical. I swear they must be related. The strangest part is they both have the same name and it's not like a common name either: Eren Jaeger...”

Levi immediately rises to his feet saying, “Excuse me but I'm Eren's uncle. Would you please tell me what you're talking about.”

“Oh, I'm sorry, sir. My friend here was just telling me about the coincidence of having two Eren Jaeger's in our ICU.”

“Thank you,” Levi states then waits for the nurses to leave so he can see this other Eren Jaeger for himself. Levi asks at the nurses' station for Eren Jaeger's room and when she asks which one he says, “Both. I'm their uncle.”

“ICU 3 & ICU 7.”

“Thank you,” he says as he heads down the hall. Rooms 3 and 7 are only two doors apart. He finds Eren, his Eren, is in room 7. Levi approaches the other Eren's room. Levi walks in to the room and sees a woman sleeping in the chair next to her son. He looks down on this Eren Jaeger and he knows they look too much a like. He searches the face seeing the same small mole on Eren's cheek. The same little scar above his Eren's left eye. Levi pulls up the other seat and sits down taking Eren's hand in his. Softly Levi whispers, “Come back to me, brat. I know you might not remember me, but I'll remember you.”

A soft voice says, “Do you know my son?”

Levi looks up and says, “Yes. He's a very special person. A very good friend. Please, get better, Eren,” he adds while kissing his hand. He rises saying, “I'll leave you two in peace.”

“Sir, I didn't get your name,” Carla says.

“It's Levi,” he adds as he takes one last look on Eren's face and then leaves.

As expected, when Levi looks into ICU 7, it is empty. And he's the only one who remembers there were two Eren Jaegers.

Levi leaves to take care of some business. “What's with you today, man? You seem like you've lost your best friend,” his supplier teases.

Levi gives the man a cold stare then says, “Yeah, your momma just told me she gave me chlamydia.”

Seeing the man's face change from amusement to anger, Levi smirks slightly. “Fuck you, Levi! Take your shit and go.” 

“That's more like it,” Levi thinks to himself. There's no reason to get chummy with drug dealers. Their life expectancy is much too short and their lives end far too violently.

“Ma, get out here!” the man yells once Levi's gone. 

“What 'cha want, Jake?” a woman in a raggedy smock shouts.

“Have you been fucking Levi again?”

“Jake, you know he just tells you that shit to shut you up. Quit falling for it!”

“You wouldn't lie to me, now would you, ma?”

“Oh, fuck you, Jake. You're too damned stupid for your own good!,” his mother shouts back at him and slams the door.

* * *

“Ah, Armin, Mikasa, welcome back,” Levi says from the kitchen. “Sit. Dinner is ready.”

Levi fixes their plates and sets them on the counter in front of them. Mikasa smells hers saying, “This smells good.” She takes a bit and Levi goes over to the door spreading salt across the threshold.

“What are you doing?” Armin asks. 

“Eat. We'll talk in a minute,” Levi states softly.

Armin shrugs then takes a bite saying, "This is very good, sir.”

“Thank you, Armin.”

Once they're finished, Mikasa looks around the apartment and asks, “Where's Eren?” Now that is the first surprise Levi receives. He knew at least one of these two was a demon...possibly both of them, but when Mikasa asks...

“You're clever, you know that?” Levi asks.

“What?”

“Leading me to think you don't know where Eren is. I almost believed you for a moment,” Levi states.

“I don't understand,” Armin says.

“You will. Believe me,” Levi states as his eyes turn emotionless again. “You know, I'm Creole (see notes).” 

He looks both Mikasa and Armin in the face and he swears the blonde looks a bit apprehensive.

“Now that's interesting,” Levi states. “I would have bet earnest money that Mikasa is the one I wanted. But it's you, isn't it, Armin?”

“Sir...”

“Don't fucking 'sir' me, asshole. How did you trap him?”

“I'm sorry, sir...Levi, I don't know what you mean?” Armin states.

“Oh, well, you're not leaving here until I get the answers I need,” Levi says finally.

“Um, would either of you like to clue me in to what you're talking about,” Mikasa states boldly.

“I saw two Eren Jaegers today,” Levi states. “Both were in comas at Mt. Sina Hospital's ICU. And magically, one disappeared after I spoke with Eren's mother.”

“What did you do?!” Mikasa shouts as she turns on Armin. “You fucking devil's bitch! If you've hurt him...”

“Hold up, you mean to tell me you're an angel?” Levi questions.

“You know I can't reveal that,” Mikasa says as she continues to glare at Armin. 

Levi laughs, “Honestly, I didn't peg you for an angel, Mikasa. To continue, neither of you is leaving here before I get some answers.” Right at that instant, Armin tries to dissipate. A little smoke lifts from his form but he remains where he is. “Oh, Armin, I told you I was Creole. Don't you know that I know about the Catholic religion, as well as,  
Vodou (***see notes). You linked Eren back to his body so his spirit couldn't be here. What I want to know is why and how?”

Armin eyes narrow. Levi sees a flash of red touch his irises but Levi remains unaffected by this. He's killed before. He feels he's already one of the damned so not pissing off a demon is not a high priority on his list. 

“Talk,” Levi commands. The blonde refuses. “Armin, this is holy water,” Levi adds while holding up a small vial. “You know you're trapped. The only reason I would have this is to torture your ass.”

Armin hisses. Levi begins reciting an incantation that along with the Jimson weed the demon and Mikasa just consumed forces Armin to the floor. Levi drizzles a drop of holy water over Armin's face. It burns on contact. “Fuck you!”

“Why are you here?” Levi asks.

“Why the fuck do you think, mortal. To make sure you stay on the track you're currently on.” Levi looks over at Mikasa. She's sitting on the sofa looking bored. 

“Why is she here?”

“To fuck up my plans,” Armin hisses. 

“Mikasa, were you and Eren sent here to persuade me to change my ways?”

Mikasa laughs then states, “I'm here to help Eren. That's all.”

“So why was Eren here?” Levi asks.

“I can't reveal that information, sorry,” Mikasa says as she begins to file her nails.

He looks down at the demon at his feet and asks, “Why was Eren here, demon?” There's no immediate answer so Levi lifts the vial over Armin's head again.

“Fuck, he's here to help you decide whether you're good or bad,” Armin hisses not wanting another dose.

“Good?” Levi questions, “Me?” Seriously, he didn't see that coming 

Mikasa speaks up saying, “You save street kids. Each of them in turns saves someone else so, yeah, you're considered good, Levi. But you've also killed people so right now your count is about even.”

“You mean to tell me that me just helping these wretches actually counts? I do it because I don't want them to end up like me,” Levi replies.

“Exactly,” Mikasa chimes, “you do it unselfishly and that's what makes you good but there's that other side of you...the one that kills just to protect his own interest. You have to choose, Levi. Otherwise, Armin's side gets you when you die.”

Levi is breathless. He never even considered that he might be 'good'. He never even thought he had a chance at redemption. He just figured his life was fucked no matter what he did so he just does what he feels is right regardless of who he has to hurt. “Then why did Eren keep trying to seduce me?”

“That's our job,” Mikasa states. “To find out if you'll take the bait. Armin's is to play nice and sucker you in to a false sense of security, thus, trapping you with kindness.”

“That's fucked up,” Levi says.

“And yet that's the way it's always been,” Mikasa explains. Demons use your weaknesses to trap you. We use your strengths to save you. Your ability to resist Eren's advances is a strength whether you realize it or not.”

“But I came so close to giving in...” Levi gasp.

“And yet you didn't,” Mikasa states firmly. “You really are stronger, better than you realize, Levi. That's why Eren was sent and that's why Armin interfered with his assignment. Eren was winning your trust and you were proving your worth.”

“Armin, how do you have him trapped?” Levi asks.

“No, I can't tell you that,” the demon hisses.

Levi lifts the vial and slowly drips it over Armin's face. He can see the demon is in immense pain and still he refuses to talk. Finally, Armin tries to fight back. He manages to trip Levi which causes the vial to smash to the floor. Armin grabs him and raises his fist to pummel Levi until Levi opens his shirt collar to reveal a protective talisman. “I can put this around your throat if you like,” Levi says with a smirk.

Armin jerks backward, his eyes pleading as he squeaks, “No.” 

“Then talk,” Levi commands, “What is it you have on him that's keeping him trapped to his body?”

“An amulet...his mother or someone else he loves had to give it to him personally.”

“How do I remove it?”

“No,” Armin states. “I can't let him win your soul.”

“Fuck you, he already has,” Levi admits.

“You know, Levi. If you think about it, you probably know how to remove the spell,” Mikasa states emphasizing the word remove.

Remove...yes, remove the ring, remove the spell. Levi heads for the door, “Don't go anywhere, Armin. I'm not finished with you yet,” he adds while being careful not to smear the salt barrier that's trapping the demon in place.

Levi drives back to the hospital and returns to the ICU room 3. Carla Jaeger is still keeping her vigil and he asks permission to enter.

“Absolutely,” Mrs. Jaeger states while happy to see his hauntingly handsome face again. She remembers the affectionate kiss Levi placed on her son's hand before he left the last time and so she adds softly, “I never asked how you know my son. It's obvious you're not a high school student.”

“Just think of me as his career counselor,” Levi states. He sees the class ring on Eren's finger. He notices that it's the only item he's wearing that could be used as a amulet. Levi needs that ring. He sits down and takes hold of Eren's hand again. The way Levi brushes the hair from Eren's half hidden face leads Carla to believe that he is much more than a career counselor to her son. 

“Are you his boyfriend?” she asks softly.

Levi looks at her, startled. He releases Eren's hand and sits back. When he looks into Carla's face, he doesn't see accusation or anger. What he sees is curiosity and undying love. “As you know, he's too young for me to be his boyfriend, Mrs. Jaeger.”

“Oh, pooh,” she says. “Love knows no age. I'm ten years younger than my husband. I doubt if you're that much older than Eren.”

“No, I'm twenty-four,” Levi adds softly as he automatically reaches for the kid's hand again. A small smile touches Carla's lips when she sees this. “He offered me his ring once,” Levi adds. “I just felt sort of silly taking it from him but now...”

Carla rises from her seat. She lifts Eren's hand and slides the ring off. “If he wanted you to have it, then I want you to have it,” she says and at the moment it's off Eren's finger, they both hear Eren breathe a deep sigh of relief. “I think he knows you're here,” she adds.

Levi heart is aching so much that he has tears in his eyes. Carla understands his pain and is so grateful to see that Eren has found someone that truly loves him. Levi slips the ring on his own finger saying, “Thank you. I only hope he still remembers me when he wakes up.” Carla pats Levi's shoulder and returns to her seat to continue her vigil.

After another hour, Levi excuses himself. When he reaches his car, he sees Eren sitting in the passenger seat. “Oi, brat, wake up,” Levi says.

“Where are we?”

“Mt. Sina Hospital,” Levi answers.

“How did I get here?”

“Long story,” Levi adds as he starts the car. 

On their way back to his apartment, Levi stops to get the groceries on Eren's list but runs into a bit of a problem. The moment Levi shuts his door, he is unable to move. He tries to pull his arm away and watches as Eren's body leans toward him from inside the car. “What the fuck?” Then it dawns on him. The ring is keeping the two of them connected. “Shit! Come on, brat,” Levi says while opening his door to let the kid out. 

“You want me to come with you?” Eren asks as if he hasn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. 

“Sure, you can help me carry shit,” Levi states.

Levi walks down all the outer isles picking up just the basics but when Eren tries to cut down the cereal isle, Levi is quickly pulled along with him. 

“Fuck!” Eren hears Levi hiss. He looks back to see Levi wedged up against a store display. 

“What are you doing?” Eren asks innocently.

“Eren, listen. Armin used an amulet to keep you from helping me. The amulet basically locked you inside your comatose body. I retrieved the amulet and since then you and I are joined. Everywhere I go, you follow and vice versa so we have to coordinate our movements, okay?”

“How far apart are we able to move independently,” Eren asks.

“What you see now, kid,” Levi adds.

“Only about six feet? Wow. Um, you do know what this means, right?” Eren asks with a sheepish grin on his face.

Levi wonders why the kid's blushing then he realizes Eren will have to sleep near him...inside his bedroom...perhaps in his bed. Levi growls but says, “Come on. I have a demon trapped in my apartment and I'd really rather not leave him alone too much longer.”

“You trapped Armin? Nice!”

Eren has to crawl back over Levi's seat to get to his own. By the time they reach the apartment, they are beginning to step in sync. Levi unlocks the door and Eren follows right in, stepping over the salt trail that's still keeping Armin grounded. They find Armin sitting in the middle of the floor muttering to himself and scratching symbols into the wood with his long claws. 

“He's been doing that for hours,” Mikasa states from her place on the sofa. 

“You fucking ruined my floor,” Levi growls.

“Fuck you for not letting me go,” Armin shouts back. 

“I can't let you go. You'll fuck with Eren's mother again and do something nasty to the kid,” Levi hisses.

“If I promise to behave, will you let me go,” Armin asks with a very sweet and earnest expression. 

“No.”

“Then fuck you and your fucking floor,” he shouts back as he begins scraping the wood with his nails again and reciting incantations even more loudly. He starts moaning while rocking back and forth. He keeps getting louder until Levi tosses a full bucket of water on him this time. Levi makes the sign of the cross and is about to perform a blessing when Armin quickly shouts, “I'll shut up.”

“And?”

“And I won't scratch anything else into your floor,” Armin finishes quickly.

“Good. Now, I'm bushed.” He looks back at Eren and says, “Oh, come on,” as Eren smiles brightly and Mikasa throws the two of them a curious look. 

“He can't live without me by his side,” Eren says happily. Levi just rolls his eyes and shuts the door behind them.

No matter how they work it, Levi is being yanked or pulled if Eren lies in any other direction than directly at his back, spooning up against Levi. “If I didn't know better,” Levi starts to say, “I'd swear you planned this.”

Eren kisses the man's undercut and says, “How do you know Armin and I didn't plan this together?”

“Eren?”

“Yeah?”

“Don't tempt me unless you want to see how far I can throw this fucking amulet out the window.” He hears the kid giggle at the idea. “Brat!”

In the middle of the night Levi's doorbell rings. Levi peaks an eye open thinking to himself, “Who the fuck's ringing my doorbell at three in the fucking morning?!”

Levi trudges to the bathroom, dragging the sleeping Eren tethered behind him. The doorbell chimes again then there's a knock at the door. After taking a long piss, Levi starts to wonder how the person got into to the building without him buzzing the outer door lock. He pulls his handgun and looks at the security monitor. “Erwin?”

Levi opens the door asking, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“May I come in, Levi?”

“Hell no!” he says and is about to shut the door when he hears Mikasa gasp. 

Then she whispers a name he hasn't heard since Catholicism: Mephistopheles (**** see notes)! 

Looking back at Erwin Levi asks, “What do you see, Mikasa?”

“The collector of damned souls,” she states as her voice wavers slightly. 

“Actually, I'm just here for him,” Erwin states while pointing at Armin. “He's been summoning me for hours. This is the first chance I've got to retrieve him.”

“Oh, so you are on the side of the damned,” Levi adds. “Well, sorry, 'Philes, but I can't let him go. He'll fuck up things for the brat here and I won't have that on my conscious.” 

“Mortals...” Erwin mutters as he uses his walking stick to push the salt aside. Erwin takes a step into the apartment and says, “What did you ingest, Armin?”

“No idea,” the demon replies obviously relieved that help has arrived. 

Erwin grabs the blonde up by his arm feeling the pull as Erwin says, “Jimson weed. Nice touch, Levi. No one has used that on us for away.”

A flash of fire burns through Armin's form and the binding curse is lifted. 

“We'll be on our way,” Erwin states yet as he approaches the door, he is repelled backward. 

“Sorry, old scratch, but like I said, I can't let Armin leave,” Levi states again.

“You think you can hold me here?” Erwin asks in disbelief. “Do you realize who I am?”

“I don't give a fuck who you are. My goal is to protect my comatose friend here and I'm not going to be doing a very good job of it if I let him leave.”

“What if we promise...”

“He's already tried that, Erwin. And I'm not really that stupid,” Levi replies while crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Fine,” Erwin states while heading toward the window, but again he is once more repelled backward. Erwin begins reciting his own incantation and invisible symbols appear on both the window and the door. “Holy water...I should have known.”

“You pushed your way in uninvited, Erwin. I was only trying to trap Armin. You're just stuck here now," Levi replies.

“And how long do you plan on keeping us here?”

“For as long as I need to. I'll check on Eren daily. Once he's out of the coma, I'll release you two,” Levi states.

“Um, Levi...that's not going to work,” Eren adds nearly apologetically.

“Why not?”

“Because,” Erwin states with a laugh, “you have a date with a fatal bullet wound.”

“When were you planning on telling me this, Eren?”

“He wasn't,” Erwin states with another chuckle.

Looking into Erwin's face, Levi says, “Shut the fuck up, Erwin. If I want to hear from an ass, I'll fart.”

Mikasa loves the fact that Levi isn't the least bit intimidated by this high-ranking demon. “Actually,” she begins, “Eren isn't allowed to tell you that. That's why he kept it to himself. That's the only reason neither of us told you. We're not allowed to since it might influence your future decisions, thus, making the choice for you instead of you making a conscious choice.”

“I still think the way you angels operate is fucked up,” Levi states. 

Just then a little alarm goes off on Erwin's wristwatch. “Levi, you need to release us.”

“I can't release Armin and you shouldn't even be trapped, Erwin.”

The alarm sounds again. “Fuck,” Erwin hisses, “you're making me late.”

“Wow, I didn't know demons could even be late. Late for what?” Levi asks.

But this conversation is cut short when the alarm sounds a third time. Erwin turns into smoke and begins ricocheting off of every exit portal in the entire apartment knocking things over and breaking others. Levi notes that Armin is not with him, however, when Erwin hits the bathroom door and finding the window in there blocked, as well, Erwin escapes through the toilet, being certain to over flow the commode on his exit.

Armin looks so scared that he's been left behind. “I guess you're just not that important, huh, Armin?” Mikasa asks.

That's when Armin's eyes fill with tears. They're red as blood and hiss when they hit the floor. “What is your story, Armin?” Levi asks. “You don't seem like a demon. Sure, you could be just a really good actor, but I don't believe that. Tell me, how did you become one of the damned?”

“Suicide,” Armin says softly. “I was alone. My parents were dead, my grandfather, murdered, and I had to live with the guilt of tracking his murderers down and torturing them to death. I couldn't handle that so I rationalized that killing myself would be better than living with the knowledge. Boy, was I wrong!” he admits and actually smiles.

“Not all religions believe that suicide is a one way ticket to hell, but for a Catholic, it's considered an unpardonable sin,” Levi replies. “For instance, ancient Japanese culture allowed a person who had disgraced themselves a means of redemption by performing a ritual suicide called a seppuku. You would disembowel yourself publicly, if the offense warranted it, and your transgressions would be forgiven.”

“I used my grandfather's shotgun,” Armin states. “It wasn't a pretty sight.”

“No. I've seen what a shotgun can do at close range,” Levi adds softly remembering what it looked like to see one of his female friends lose her entire face that way. “If I was able to help you redeem yourself, I would. But I'm not allowing you to hurt Eren. I chose him just as much as he chose me, so we're stuck until death do we part,” Levi adds knowing that his impending death will be the final nail on Eren's coffin.

Mikasa realizes Levi's the double entendre. 'Until death do we part' is also the last vow of the wedding promise two people pledge to one another when they marry. It's as if Levi has already decided to lay down his life for Eren. “Oh, you really are good, aren't you?” Mikasa says. “I seriously had my doubts.”

Eren looks up and sees a look on Mikasa's face he's never seen before. Joy, and it's beautiful!

Her eyes start to tear up and she quickly says, “I'm going back to bed,” before she cries in front of these three. “I love you, Eren,” she calls out over her shoulder.

“Now that was new,” Eren states, flabbergasted. “I've never seen her cry. Not even when her parents were killed right in front of her.”

“You were there,” Levi asks.

“No, I meant at their funeral. She just seemed numb. That's how she came to live with us.”

“So she is your sister then,” Levi asks.

“Yes, adoptive, but we always fight just like siblings,” Eren adds with a smile.

“Well, one of us still has a delivery to cut tomorrow so lets go, brat. You need your beauty sleep,” Levi chuckles. 

“Me?”

He laughs a little more as they lay down to spoon sleep again. This time, Eren wraps his arm around Levi's waist. Levi likes being held by his brat. “Eren?”

“Yes?”

“I really am going to miss this,” Levi states.

“What do you mean?”

“When I die. I'm going to miss being held so close by you,” Levi admits.

“I'll be dead, too,” Eren adds.

“No, Eren. I'm going to do my best to see that you come out of your coma,” Levi states.

“You'd be just wasting what few precious days you have left, Levi. I'd rather you try to find a way to help someone else before it's too late. That would make me happy,” Eren adds.

“How about I do both,” Levi says, “would that make you happy?”

“Sure, Levi,” Eren adds with a yawn. “Whatever you say.”

* * *

Levi returns to Mt Sina Hospital and finds Mrs. Jaeger packing up Eren's things. “Oh, Levi, I'm glad you're here,” Carla states. “We're moving Eren to a long term care facility over in Stonehess. Grisha doesn't want me spending all my time here and that's the only facility I'll be satisfied with. I used to work there, so I know how well they take care of their clients.”

“May I sit with Eren until you're ready to transport him?” Levi asks respectfully.

“Absolutely! As a matter of fact, since you're here now I'm going to go get something to eat. Would you like me to bring you anything?”

“No, thank you. I have everything I need right here,” he says while taking hold of Eren's hand. Seeing this man's devotion to her Eren makes Carla's heart soar! She nods and exits the room.

She is gone for quite a while so Levi starts talking to the kid.

“Eren, I know you don't even know me, not really, but your spirit does and that's the brat I fell in-love with. Oh, Eren, please wake up. I must say, you're mother is taking this much better than I am. I don't know if it's because she knows something I don't or just because she's a mom but either way, I like talking with her while I'm here. You're a lucky son-of-a-bitch to have a mother like her. She's probably a great wife too...”

“She is a great wife,” a voice behind him states.

Levi looks up and releases Eren's hand realizing the man behind him is most likely Eren's father since they have the same nose and high cheekbones. “I'm sorry, sir, I was just...”

“It's okay, Levi...Carla told me about your visits. I'm glad I met you. If it wasn't for you're visitations, Carla wouldn't be so eager to have Eren moved to long term care. Your presence has changed her attitude from despair to hopeful. I dare say optimistic even. I didn't know how I was going to get her back but you just showing how much you care about our son...” Grisha begins to choke up as emotion clouds his voice. “Thank you,” Grisha whispers.

Levi doesn't know what to say. He's never been in this type of situation before. He's just following his own heart and in doing so has helped two others struggling to over come their own personal tragedy. He nods in acknowledgment and this is enough for Grisha to spare him a small smile before continuing on his rounds.

Levi takes Eren's hand in his again and says, “I just met your father, Eren. He, too, seems like a great person. In another place and time, I would have been glad to have you as my life long mate and your parents as my in-laws,” he says. Levi hears a small gasp from behind him. 

This one from Carla as she says, “Oh,” as she rushes over to hug Levi. She kisses the back of his hair much the same way Eren did while they were cuddling last night. “I'd be proud to have you as my son-in-law,” she whispers.

“Mrs. Jaeger, there is something you don't know about me. A lot of things you don't know about me actually,” Levi states firmly. “I'm not a good man. I've had a life that's been mostly criminal up until this point.”

“Honey, I don't care. You're here for my son and me now. That's what matters. If Eren likes you even with all your faults then so do I!”

Levi is again speechless. And that is the moment he decides he's going to change permanently for the better. He's giving up his passed and moving forward. Shit, he's bound to be able to find work that isn't crime related. Perhaps he'll follow his own advice and go to college. Or take the money he has stashed and start a business. He's not certain what he's going to do but he knows he's going to try to change. He doesn't even care if this wins him any brownie points with the Big Guy, he just wants to fit in with this family. He wants to be worthy of Mrs. Jaeger's praise and Dr. Jaeger's appreciation. 

“We're ready, Carla,” two big burly workers from Stonehess Long Term Care state from the doorway. 

“Alright. Levi?”

Levi grips Eren's hand again and says, “I'll see you soon, brat,” and Carla realizes this nickname is a sign of affection from the older man. Looking at the name tags of the two burly men Levi says, “Bert, Reiner, take good care of this kid. He's got his whole life a head of him.” Reiner nods with understanding as Levi leaves.

* * *

Levi enters the combination and withdrawals his cash. He doesn't bother with the coke. He doesn't need it where he's going. Locking the safety deposit box up once more, he takes two steps and sees a man with a gun pull a woman to himself using her as a human shield. “Everyone, down on the floor now!” the gunman shouts. 

Levi takes a deep breath and is about to comply when he says, “Listen, buddy, I have enough cash right here, tax free, that you can have. You don't need to hurt anyone. I'll give it to you. Call it a gift. Just please, take the money and walk away.”

“I said get down on the floor, asshole,” the man shouts, “or would you rather see this nice lady's brains all over the floor?”

Levi does as instructed. Just then a second gunman enters saying, “What's taking so fucking long?” and Levi instantly recognizes the man's voice as Jake his connection. Fuck, if he realizes Levi's made him...

“That douche bag was holding things up trying to be a fucking hero.”

“Don't recognize me. Fuck. Please don't recognize me,” Levi is saying to himself.

“Levi?”

“Oh, fuck!”

“Levi, were you really trying to be a hero,” Jake chuckles. 

“Listen, like I told your partner, sir, I have more than enough money for you two. Just take it and let everyone go unharmed, okay?”

“Sir? Are you fucking kidding me, Levi? Don't you know who I am?”

“No, sir, and I'd really like to keep it that way,” Levi states hoping the asshole takes the hint.

So Jake unmasks himself and says, “It's me, Levi, Jake...”

And that's when the first shot rings out as the first gunman shoots his partner. The second shot shoot out the camera and the third shot is fired by Levi himself. Yes, he was carrying a concealed weapon into a bank. Fuck, he was going to be carrying too much cash not to. But his line-of-sight is not true and he only wings the assailant. Fuck! The fourth shot strikes Levi in the abdomen and the fifth is a head shot as Levi takes down the last gunman. Levi tries to stop his own bleeding and pulls his phone out to dial for help. His hands are so slippery that he loses his grip on his phone. One of the tellers rushes over to him and Levi says, “Please, see that this bag is delivered to Stonehess Long Term Care Facility for the Parents of Eren Jaeger.”

“I called the police,” the manager states, “Sir, you saved us.”

Levi laughs at that. Again, he was just trying to not get shot since the man's partner had outed them both when he indicated that they knew each other. As Eren comes into view, Levi says, “You knew, didn't you...that's why you insisted on staying in the car.”

“Yes,” Eren states. “I didn't want to watch.”

“Who's he talking to?” the teller asks.

“No one,” the manager states.

“Eren, I'm sorry we couldn't spend our lives together like we wanted to,” Levi says, “but I honestly am glad I got to meet you, brat.”

“Did he say 'Eren'? That's the name of the kid in long term care. He wanted this bag to go to his parents.” The bag is a big duffel bag. Stuffed with wrapped wads of cash. It's locked, however, so the people transporting it won't know what's inside. It's also constructed of the same type of material as bank deposit bags so it's not so easy to open by force.

Levi hears the sirens and says, “Listen, Eren. I want you to wake up. I want to give you what little life I have left to help you come back to your parents. Pick a career and make it a good one. I'll be watching,” Levi adds as he passes out.

“What have we got?” the first EMT on the scene asks the police officers that responded to the 911 call.

“Gunshot wound to the gut.”

“Thomas, radio Mt. Sina. Tell them we have a gunshot to the abdominal cavity and to have a trauma surgeon standing by.” 

* * *

“Krista, Unit 504 has a gunshot wound in route.”

“Who's on call?”

“Jaeger...”

“Get him here stat!”

* * *

“Alright, I'll be right there. Sorry, Carla, I got to go,” Grisha says from the bedside chair.

“We're fine, honey. Go save another life,” Carla states amused. She's notices how rosy Eren's cheeks have gotten since Levi's been visiting him. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear Eren was blushing at having his secret love life exposed.

* * *

Grisha arrives before the ambulance. He begins to scrub up. “X-rays,” a tech shouts. 

“Alright, people, get the plasma and let's do this,” Dr. Jaeger adds confidently. “So what's the story?”

“Bank robbery. The guy we're treating saved the day. Bank owner wants to reward him in person so he's got a day with destiny.”

“Then let's make certain he keeps it,” Grisha states.

The man is brought in. With all the tubes and blood and shit, Grisha doesn't bother looking into the man's face. It's the bullet to his gut that he's focused on. Suddenly, a hand reaches out and grabs his forearm and Grisha looks into the young man's eyes. Recognition crosses his brow as he whispers, “Levi?” The young man nods slightly. “Oh, fuck.”

“Is everything alright, doctor? Dr. Jaeger?”

“His Bp's dropping!”

That pulls Grisha back where his mind should be...focusing on his task. “Page Dr. Zoe, now! And charge the defibrillator!”

“Charging.”

“What do we have?” Hanji asks as she enters.

“Gunshot wound to the abdomen...”

“He's flat-lining.”

“Defibrillator is charged.”

“Clear!”

The paddles lightly singe flesh where the contact points touch even though they're well lubed. “Bp's climbing.”

Dr. Zoe is about to go check on another patient when Grisha says, “Hanji, please stay. This is my future son-in-law. Carla won't be able to handle losing a second son.”

Hearing this, the room gets deathly quiet. Then everyone responds more precisely then Grisha thought humanly possible. Once the wound is closed, Grisha looks up at Dr. Zoe saying, “Thank you.”

“Hey, he only flat-lined twice. You did most of the work,” she adds with a masked smile.

Grisha isn't looking forward to making this phone call. Carla is doing so well now. But he knows if he doesn't make the call and Levi dies, he will never be forgiven. “Carla, I need you here at the hospital. I know but trust me, this is far more urgent. Thank you, honey. I'll be waiting for you in Eren's old ICU room.”

Carla arrives to find her husband leaning over one of his patients. “What couldn't wait until morning?” she says comically. “You're the one who said I needed sleep.”

“You do and I'm sorry, but I knew I shouldn't keep this from you,” Grisha says then steps aside so Carla can get a good look at his patient's face. 

The porcelain skin, the raven black hair... “Oh, god, what happened?”

“He is the one who stopped a bank robbery single handed. That was the call I got...the one you told me to go save another life. I did but, of course, he's not out of the woods yet. I knew you'd want to be here for him so that's why I called.”

“You called even though you knew this was going to put another strain on our time, our energies?”

“I had to. I couldn't live with myself if I hadn't and he took a turn for the worse,” Grisha adds softly. Carla reaches out and hugs her husband tightly to herself feeling a strong sense of pride. 

Carla and Grisha's cell phones both go off at the same time. There is a text message from Stonehess Long Term Care Facility. “He's awake! Oh, what should I do?” Carla asks while looking down at Levi. 

“Tell Eren I miss him,” Levi whispers to her with half lidded eyes. 

She squeezes Levi's hand and says, “Get better soon, sweetheart. I'll see you in a little while.”

* * *

“Eren,” Carla says gently, “are you awake, sweetheart?”

“Mom, where am I?” he says still groggy from his several months long slumber. 

“You're in a hospital, baby.”

“Is Levi with you? I can't see him,” Eren asks.

“No, sweetheart. Levi is in another hospital.”

“He's alive, right? I know he got shot...”

“You know he got shot, but how?” Carla asks.

“I was there. I wanted to wait in the car so I made him take the ring off. Armin's an ass, mom. Don't trust him.”

“Okay, Eren, I won't.”

“He tried to hurt Levi. I love Levi, momma. His and his silly undercut.”

“Yes, Eren. I've met Levi. He'll make a good son-in-law.”

“For Mikasa,” he says, confused. “No! She gets everything. I want Levi for myself,” he says indignant.

“I meant for you, honey. Levi will make you a good spouse,” Carla adds softly.

“I haven't even asked him yet, momma,” Eren says with a shy smile.

“That's okay. I heard him ask you while you were sleeping. He loves you, Eren.”

“I feel sleepy, momma. Come back later, okay?” Eren says just before he slips away into a nice dream about him and Levi.

* * *

“He's burning up, we have to ice him.”

“Page Dr. Jaeger. He may need to open him back up.”

* * *

“Eren, what's wrong?” Carla asks a short time later when she sees the tears flowing from her son's eyes. “Did you have a bad dream, baby?”

“Oh, momma, Levi's dead. He died two minutes ago. Daddy's going to call you but he doesn't know what to say when he does. Tell him, it's okay, momma, even though it's not. Tell him so he knows you still love him,” Eren says then he fades away again.

* * *

Shortly after Eren regains consciousness, he is introduced to two of the rehab specialist at Stonehess:

“Eren, this is Reiner. He's your physical therapist. He'll be getting you used to using your muscles again and this is Bert. He's your occupational therapist. He'll be helping you with your fine motor skills like eating, dressing yourself, and so on.”

* * *

After months of rehab and setbacks...

“So, honey, are you ready to leave?” Carla asks. 

“Just a minute, mom. I'm just tying my shoes,” Eren says from the chair beside his bed. Eren sees the large duffel bag sitting in the closet so he grabs it and takes it with him. “I'm ready.”

“Just put the bags in the trunk, Eren. I can't believe you're finally coming home.”

“It will be sort of weird sleeping in my own bed again.”

* * *

Once they arrive, Eren unloads the car and takes his luggage up to his room. His mother has left a pile of mail for him on his bed. In the pile is an envelop from someone named Levi. Inside the envelop is a letter from an attorney along with a set of car keys, a class ring, and the key to the duffel bag now sitting in his closet.

The letter reads, 

“Dear Mr. Eren Jaeger:

We hope this letter finds you well. We wanted to share our deepest condolences at the passing of your dear friend Levi...  
...left the balk of his estate...  
…car in storage locker 1165...  
...duffel bag that was sent to Stonehess Long Term Care...  
...again our sincerest sympathies...”

“Levi?” Eren questions as he picks up the ring. Once Eren places the ring on his finger, all his memories about Levi come flooding back to him. “Levi! How could I forget you?!”

He picks up the letter and rereads: ...at the passing of your dear friend Levi... and tears begin to stream down his face. Eren curls up on his bed while clutching the car keys tightly in his hand. “I can still smell your cologne,” Eren adds softly.

“I sure hope so, brat,” Levi says. 

Eren looks in the direction of the voice. He sees a short, pale skinned man with raven hair and an undercut leaning against the door frame. 

“But how?”

“I was a drug dealer, kid. I couldn't let them parade me around like a fucking hero. I would have been killed too quickly. Shot by angry suppliers, angry clients, shit, the cops maybe after they were played for fools. Who knows? I explained my dilemma to your dad and he helped to plan this out. When I was released from the hospital as a 'John Doe', your parents took me in.” 

“This letter...”

“Is from my former attorneys. Your dad signed my death certificate so it is all nice and legal.”

“What's in the bag?”

“Cash,” Levi answers.

“What else?”

“More cash,” Levi adds with a smirk.

“Wait, you're telling me there's nothing in there but a shitload of cash?”

“Yep.”

“But that must weigh at least seventy pounds,” Eren gasp.

“Money's heavy.”

“All ones?”

“I'm sure there's a few ones in there somewhere,” Levi admits.

“Levi, where did all that...drugs?”

“Reward money mostly. Your dad helped there again, too, with his lawyer, of course. Since you are my next of kin, it rightfully belongs to you. Since I died, a special indemnity clause went into effect so you got almost twice the amount first offered.”

“Isn't that fraud...I mean, you're not dead,” Eren asks.

Levi lifts his shirt revealing the scars from his surgeries and the bullet wound. “I flat-lined three times, kid. How many times do you want me to die before you think I earned it?”

“Point taken, come here,” Eren says as he reaches for Levi. They cuddle up for old times sake with Eren nuzzling Levi's undercut. “Three times?”

“Yes, twice during the first surgery and once during the second.”

“I'm glad you're so stubborn, Levi. I don't know what I would have done if I could never hold you again,” Eren explains.

“We thought you had forgot about me actually. If you had, I was going to just walk away. Your mom made me promise to stay at least a week after you came home. I think she secretly hoped we'd start to like each other all over again.”

“Probably. She's pretty optimistic at times,” Eren says with a laugh.

Levi laughs knowing her son's the same way.

“I love you, Levi.”

“I love you, Eren.”

“Marry me?”

“Don't you think we should go on at least one date first,” Levi asks.

“Sure, then marry me,” Eren states again.

Levi laughs asking, “Where's my ring?”

Eren removes the class ring from his finger and places it on Levi's hand. Yes, this is the ring that bound them together. Let's hope they never part.


End file.
